in my veins
by annitha mz
Summary: yohxanna, hao aparece arruinando la boda de anna y yoh, final trajico! o.o pasen y lean,
1. no te amo

**IN MY VEINS **

**Parte 1-no Te amo **

Por: annitha mz

Shaman King no me pertenece

…°….°….°…°…..°.…..…°

Se miro con atención en el espejo, sus manos temblaban levemente

Por fin el día había llegado, el tan esperado día de su boda, era anna kyoyama, la más poderosa itako de su generación, pero eso claramente no la exentaba de sentir los nervios que en esa última semana la habían atacado

La señora kino se había encargado de todos los preparativos junto a su hija keiko, ella solo se había dedicado a purificarse en la posada ryokan yasui, como toda la familia asakura se encontraba en la pensión EN, ella se quedo sola en la pensión del monte azore perteneciente a kino

Entonces ese día había llegado, en una semana no había visto a yoh, ni a nadie, pero sobre todo a yoh era a quien extrañaba, una semana sin verlo, sin darle ordenes, ni imponerle entrenamientos le parecía una extraña rareza

Sobre todo porque este día no sería más la prometida de yoh, esperaba que nada cambiara, pero algunas cosas cambiarían y la que en el momento le preocupaba mas era la tan sonada y "esperada" noche de bodas

Durante su periodo de compromiso yoh en ningún momento la procuro como mujer, nunca se había propasado, no le molestaba, pero le hacía pensar que de alguna forma a yoh no le importaba si la noche de bodas llegaba o no.

Aun que sus nervios eran en gran parte por el gran paso que venía, también se debían a otra cosa

Si, la última e indeseable visita que tuvo en esa semana lejos de todos

-hao-era un cínico, después de que de alguna forma casi la deja sin yoh se atrevía a presentarse en la posada pidiéndole se fuera con él, sin duda hao no tenia espacio en si para la vergüenza

Eso le preocupaba, que quisiera hacer alguna estupidez para impedir su boda, algo que lastimara a yoh

Por sus amenazas comenzaba a sospechar que seguramente haría algo en la boda o antes de esta, por eso sus nervios, faltaba una hora para que comenzara la ceremonia, más de 60 minutos antes del sí, más de 60 minutos para que hao hiciera algo

Escucho como tocaban la puerta de su habitación, por segundos se tenso pero después pensó en que si hao quisiera verla lo último que haría sería tocar la puerta educadamente-adelante

Miro con extrañeza al castaño frente a ella y entonces supo que algo estaba mal-no te has vestido-hablo fingiendo tranquilidad cuando era lo último que sentía

-Es que no me voy a casar contigo-y sin más soltó la bomba que termino por destrozar todo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-la noticia tardo en ser digerida un par de segundos-como que…porque

-no puedo casarme contigo…es que

-es que ¿Qué?…habla-exigió con un nudo en la garganta

- siempre creí que no sería muy buena idea casarnos, es que yo no te quiero como para casarme, eres como mi hermana, crecimos juntos y por eso solo estoy tratando de…de protegerte

-de protegerme-repitió con total confusión-Q-que…de que… ¿fue hao?-por fin lo descifro algo que ciertamente esperaba

El chico negó de inmediato pero su obvia mirada de preocupación lo delataba-me pidió alejarme de ti o te mataría

-ósea que me dejaras sola….que crees que hará conmigo cuando te vayas…dime, que piensas que hao hará conmigo una vez que me dejes…maldición yoh, ¡habla!

La chica de ojos negros comenzaba a perder la paciencia, como era posible que hao hiciera esto aun mas como es que yoh lo hiciera-te lo diré…me estas entregando a él, evitaras que me mate, solo por un tiempo, porque cuando se harte de violarme terminara matándome-ahora aguantando las lagrimas que se asomaban de sus descoloridos ojos

-es que no es solo eso, todo acabara por nada-bajo la mirada al decir eso-no te amo, por ti perdí a Matamune, y no te lo reprocho solo que…si yo me quedo me matara a mí, si me quieres déjame ir, o planeas que me queme junto a los demás

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, destiñéndose al instante, y después de la decepción la rabia la inundo, nuevamente la abandonaban

-¡lárgate!, vete yoh, espero que vivas muy bien, vete-con fuerzas grito derramando lagrimas que poco a poco encharcaban sus rojas mejillas

_No te amo, no te amo, no te amo_-cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de desaparecer el eco que las palabras de yoh provocaron

Bajo las escaleras, abajo ren y horo lo miraban con poca sorpresa-yoh falta menos de una hora para la ceremonia, siempre tan tranquilo, ya deberías vestirte

-amigo, apenas pude conseguir el anillo, no es posible que lo olvidaras

Entro manta apresurado empuñando en sus pequeñas manos una caja que dentro contenía el anillo

-no me voy a casar-nuevamente otra bomba en la pensión

-ya sé que anna es aterradora pero…te matara si la dejas plantada-horo hablaba sin tener realmente conciencia de lo que yoh decía

-cállate idiota, yoh de que hablas

-ya dije, no me voy a casar

-joven yoh…q-qu-que-mas sorprendida que nadie estaba la tamamura al salir de la cocina encontrándose con yoh diciendo eso

-tú no dejarías a anna ni aun que no la amaras, que pasa-es que acaso ese día todos se pusieron de acuerdo para descubrirlo

-hao regreso

-entonces solo suspenderás la boda…ya me había asustado

-la boda no se pospondrá, simplemente no me casare ni hoy ni nunca

Con rapidez ren jalo a yoh dentro de la cocina, si sus abuelos lo escuchaban lo castrarían en el acto

-habla asakura, que fue lo que dijo hao

Ahora todos estaban alrededor del chico de ojos oscuros, todos esperando escuchar las verdaderas razones de su rompimiento

-no les diré mas, simplemente no me casare-con molestia insistió

-cállate, quieres que anna te escuche, te matara antes de que hao lo haga

-ella ya lo sabe, se lo acabo de decir

-dinos con exactitud que dijo

-hao siempre ah querido a anna, para que sea su esposa, vino y me lo dijo, si no la dejo me matara y terminara tomándola a la fuerza

-le estas dejando el camino libre, no creo que hao se dé el tiempo de conquistarla o crees eso-nuevamente la misma razón

-yoh reacciona, date cuenta lo que estás haciendo, amas a anna ve y dile que solo era una broma

Suspiro, su momento de locura había pasado ahora podía ver las cosas más claras, sabía que sin duda anna lo golpearía hasta mandarlo a china, y mas con todas las cosas que dijo, pero bien sabia que todo lo hacía protegiéndola, ahora le estaba bien claro que daría hasta su última gota de vida por ella, siempre fue esa su idea, protegerla pero ahora lo haría junto a ella, no dejándola.

Camino escaleras arriba pero solo le detuvo la presencia que se sentía en el jardín, era el…

-hao

**CONTINUARA**

Este es un mini fic, de solo dos capítulos, que como empezaron terminaran mal. Yo siempre tan dramatica

Espero reviews!

TITULO: en mis venas

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. estados

**IN MY VEINS**

**Parte 2 – estados **

Por: annitha mz

…..°…..°

_**Negacion Y Rabia:**_

Maldición, maldición, no dejo de repetir esa palabra en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Simplemente esa es mi pregunta

Los motivos yoh me los dejo claros, no me ama, debí suponerlo, el jamás me hablo de amor, nunca me hiso pensar que me amaba tal vez porque era lo más obvio, pero porque tenía que pasarme esto, quisiera gritarles y maldecirlos a ambos, a yoh y a hao, uno me daña con su desprecio y el otro me hiere con su tonto y maldito capricho.

Como es posible que yoh simplemente no me ame, tal vez no sea muy merecedora de felicidad pero ¿Por qué no?

Aun que el segundo motivo que me dio fue que trataba de protegerme.

Es que acaso no sabe que dependo de él, que mi vida se convirtió solo en el, en entrenarlo, en ver su estúpida sonrisa para poder respirar, es que acaso cree que me protegerá dejándome, esto no puede pasar, no puede simplemente dejarme, no comprende que me moriré sin el

Lo sé, nadie muere de desamor, pero desde el momento en que él lo dijo yo morí, estoy muerta en vida, MALDICION.

_**Culpa:**_

Pero yoh…el tenia razón, yo siempre fui la causa de su "sufrimiento", por mi culpa perdió a Matamune, por mi culpa el no ah tenido la tranquilidad que siempre ah deseado, ni la libertad de escoger a su compañera de vida, eso hasta ahora que decidió romper nuestro compromiso

Desde pequeña eh alejado a las personas de mi, jamás pude olvidar las miradas de odio de mis "padres", ni la de esos niños que me miraban con miedo y desprecio mientras me gritaban demonio, supongo que es mi culpa que yoh se aleje de mi.

Mi frialdad, el dolor de mi pasado no me dejo expresarme frente a él, decirle y procurarlo como un hombre querría, en lugar de tratarlo con cariño solo le dejaba en claro que quería ser la reina shaman, así que no solo los culpare a ellos

Yoh no me ama porque yo tuve la culpa, de todo, de que él me considerara su celadora más que su prometida

Yo tuve la culpa de que él me dejara…

_**Amor:**_

Lo amo, lo suficiente como para detenerlo y obligarlo a cumplir con su compromiso hacia mí, porque él me dio la razón más grande para hoy dejarlo marchar

"si me quieres déjame ir"

Y lo hare, lo dejare ir porque en realidad no quiero que se enfrente a hao, no cuando la pelea la perdería, no quiero que hao termine asesinándolo por mi culpa

Amo a yoh asakura, el me hiso creer en que había algo mejor que llorar, y aun que no me ame yo si lo amo, así que lo dejo ir, y me atendré a lo que venga con hao

_**Negacion:**_

Nuevamente vuelvo a la negacion, justo cuando creo que puedo aceptar lo que a mi alrededor pasa, justo cuando quiero dejarlo ir

Pero solo quiero abrazarlo, rogar que esto sea una maldita pesadilla, abrir los ojos y nuevamente despertar esta mañana en el futon, esperando que este fuera un gran día, pero no…

No, porque ahora tengo mi vestido de novia puesto, pero no tan hermoso como al inicio, no, ahora esta arrugado, y prácticamente desgarrado por mis manos, por la rabia y la decepción que siento, mi maquillaje esta corrido y mi corazón se siente aprisionado

Solo quisiera tenerlo conmigo, abrazarlo y decirle lo que siento y lo que calle por años, esperando con ilusión el día de mi boda, el día en que sus labios se posaran en los míos

Solo quisiera no ser anna kyoyama

_**Aceptación:**_

Maldita sangre que corre por mis venas, a veces quisiera no haber nacido nunca, o no contar con estos "dones" de ver mas allá de lo que todos pueden, quisiera ser una simple y diminuta humana mas

Tal vez así sentiría menos, así podría encontrar a alguien que me amara de verdad

Así, tal vez tendría a mis padres conmigo, no sentiría la soledad que por años eh tenido que aguantar

Debí saberlo, yoh quiere a tamao como su hermana, porque al igual que conmigo, el con tamao creció, lo sé, la quiere como una hermana, porque pensé que por mi podría sentir algo más que lo que siente por tamao, tendría más lógica que él se enamorara de tamao, ella lo trataba bien, le daba la calma que el clamaba

Hace poco sentí la presencia de hao en el jardín, ahora sé que todos fueron en su búsqueda

Sentí que de inmediato una pelea se desato entre ellos, no quería que esto pasara, yoh no es tan fuerte como hao, aparte de que hao simplemente es un tramposo en todo, hará cualquier jugarreta para vencer, para divertirse, porque eso es lo único que quiere.

Pasaron los segundos en que me debatí por salir a su encuentro o no, pero que haría yo, no soy tan fuerte para vencer a hao, y la posesión de yoh cada vez disminuye más.

Con rapidez hice un escudo en mi cuarto, no por miedo, no…yo jamás le temería a la muerte o a cualquier tortura, hice el escudo porque no quiero interrupciones

En mis venas corre la razón de todo esto, la droga que eh sido para hao, la droga que yoh ha sido para mí, el está en mis venas, irónicamente es mas valioso para mí que la propia sangre, el dolor de yoh fluye por mi cuerpo

Pero no más, no quiero ser la causante de más dolor y pérdida para yoh

Así que aquí termina todo, aun que yoh no me ama sigo siendo un problema para él

Hao es el principal portador de problemas, quiere matarlo porque así piensa que me tendrá, si no existo no hay problemas para yoh

Inclusive el mas mínimo problema de él se ira, no tendrá que explicarle a sus abuelos nuestro rompimiento, ni tendrá que luchar con hao con el riesgo de morir pues yo ya no existo

Se dice: siento, luego existo

El asunto conmigo es que, yo no siento, por lo tanto no existo

Y sin más desgarre mis venas, si en mis venas está el problema, simple, el problema se agota conforme la sangre sale de mi

Y caí en el suelo, no, ni si quiera me tome la molestia de escribir una carta suicida, ¿para qué? ¿Para quién?

Parecía magia, conforme la luz se me apagaba otra luz se encendía y la oscuridad en mi se disipaba, por fin sentí que el choque de poder entre hao y yoh se detuvo

Entonces lo observe entrar por la ventana, trato de acercarse a mí pero el escudo que cree a mi alrededor se lo impidió

Luego yoh entro, y lo mire con lentitud, simplemente era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta el momento, ver su rostro antes de abandonar este cruel mundo

Aun que verdaderamente angustiado, por un momento me pregunte el por qué, pero es yoh de quien hablo, el se angustiaría hasta por la muerte de una hormiga

Pero luego escuche sus palabras, "te amo, perdóname, no mueras, annita" y entonces cerré los ojos, lo último que vi fue su angustiado rostro, el llanto que corría por sus mejillas

La sangre se fue de mis venas, la vida que celosamente cuidaban mis venas fue desgarrada no por mí, ni por hao, ni por yoh, simplemente fue desgarrada

Y no supe más, ni si quiera si las palabras de yoh eran reales, temo decir que esas palabras fueron mi perfecta tortura y mi hermosa resignación

**FIN….**

¡Y ya!

Y mas y mas suicidio conmigo, (revelación de mis más profundos deseos) ¿ok? O.o ni tanto…algo así

Pero más o menos el suicidio es de las situaciones que más me gusta escribir

Gracias por leer

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
